tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Main Street
Image:Thais Streets.jpg rect 119 123 193 127 Royal Avenue rect 195 103 199 205 Temple Street rect 199 109 311 113 Mill Avenue rect 99 173 194 178 Main Street rect 199 173 306 177 Main Street rect 134 178 138 289 Harbour Street rect 134 289 147 294 Harbour Street rect 143 294 147 308 Harbour Street rect 313 96 317 176 The City Wall rect 308 170 312 176 The City Wall rect 308 175 312 268 The City Wall rect 229 177 234 208 Farm Lane rect 233 204 244 208 Farm Lane rect 241 207 244 237 Farm Lane rect 236 232 240 246 Farm Lane rect 61 241 133 245 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 61 245 65 259 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 32 259 79 263 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 75 262 79 272 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 32 262 36 274 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 27 274 36 279 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 137 245 239 249 Upper Swamp Lane rect 235 248 239 259 Upper Swamp Lane rect 239 254 307 259 Upper Swamp Lane rect 137 268 193 272 Lower Swamp Lane rect 188 249 193 267 Lower Swamp Lane rect 79 153 97 191 Captain Bluebear rect 97 156 105 165 Guide Luke rect 97 165 105 173 Dorian rect 125 153 133 171 Gamel rect 133 153 141 162 Black Bert rect 147 132 163 172 Warriors Guildhall rect 165 161 192 171 Frodo rect 132 162 146 172 Harbour Place 2 (Shop) rect 98 171 155 203 Towncryer rect 155 180 164 190 Benjamin rect 173 183 187 203 Library rect 187 207 212 236 Quentin rect 203 154 229 172 Park rect 230 158 242 170 The Games Hall rect 266 138 291 166 Gregor rect 293 157 306 168 The City Wall 3a rect 320 166 349 180 Marvik rect 209 181 227 190 Oswald rect 210 190 227 204 Main Street 9 rect 235 180 246 192 Quero rect 250 181 266 198 Xodet rect 265 181 280 198 Hanna rect 304 188 319 204 Tim, The Guard rect 280 117 292 190 The City Wall 5a rect 192 160 245 210 Hoaxette desc bottom-right Put your cursor over the map to see where the streets, houses, and NPCs are. Main Street is in central Thais. It touches Harbour Street at the west, Temple Street in central Thais, Farm Lane in east-central Thais, and The City Wall at the east. Buildings and NPCs from west to east and north to south on the street: North-west: * Captain Bluebear, Boat (second floor) * Guide Luke, Boat (second floor) * Dorian, Docks (-1 floor) * Gamel, Docks (-1 floor) * Black Bert, Docks (second floor) * Warriors Guildhall * Frodo, Tavern South-west: * Harbour Place 2 (Shop) * Towncryer * Benjamin, Depot * Library (no books) Central: * Quentin, Temple and Teleporter Hallway * Hoaxette - wanders around here during month of April North-east: * Park * The Games Hall (-1 floor) ** Cillia, Tibian Prize Exhibition (accessible through Games Hall) * Gregor, The Knights Arena and Knight Guild (second floor) * Marvik (-1 floor) South-east: * Oswald * Main Street 9, 1st floor (Shop) * Main Street 9a, 2nd floor (Shop) (second floor) * Main Street 9b, 2nd floor (Shop) (second floor) * Quero, Music Store * Xodet, Thais Magic Shop * Hanna, Jeweler * Tim, The Guard Category:Streets